


Just Once

by chararii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chararii/pseuds/chararii
Summary: She's... soft. Gentle.Just once, she'd said. But once is more than enough.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Tsunade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Just Once

Just once, she'd said. Just once.

She's... soft. Gentle. Long fingers lightly rest against the underside of her chin, push up ever so slightly to tilt her head just so. Her skin is smooth, the touch barely more than a whisper. The surrounding lights dim as faint music playing from speakers high above them gradually fades away. She doesn't notice. Her eyes are wide and she's caught in the image in front of her.   
High delicate cheekbones are painted in a lovely hint of scarlet, a drunken blush decorating flawless ivory skin. Her eyes are honey, warm and rich in colour, yet slightly darkened by a shadow of exhaustion. She's tired, after a long night of drinking and not far from passing out. It's for this reason she gave in in the first place.

A single strand of straw blonde hair escapes her standard twin tails and falls in front of her eyes, in between their faces. They're almost close enough to touch, close enough to breathe the same air.

_I've never been kissed before... I'm eighteen and still nobody ever..._

Barely noticeable pressure against her chin, coaxes her to lean a little further to the side, too far, and in her drunken haze she loses her balance.

“Idiot,” she murmurs quietly, voice brimming with fondness and exasperation in equal measure. Her face rests in the crook of a warm neck and her heart beats so loud it drowns out all other sounds. Strong arms curl themselves around her shoulders and pull her upwards. Her head spins as her thoughts run haywire. She's not sure where she is right now but that matters little in the presence of her once and always sun.

She raises her head, notices how the distance between them has shrunk even further. Tentatively as if expecting to be told off any second now, she moves her fingers to her face, reverently swipes a thumb across perfect cheeks. Her gaze is stuck on those cherry red lips, ripe and plump, and she wonders if they taste just as delicious. The sharp smell of sake enters her nose as those lips part, revealing a hint of pearly white teeth. She leans close and takes a deep breath. Vanilla, mint and sake. An utterly unique combination that stands for shelter, affection, complete and utter trust. It's her favourite fragrance.

“Come on then,” she mutters, a little impatient, a little irritated, more than drunk. She wants to take her time. Biting her lip, she inches even closer until their thighs touch and bare skin rubs against cloth. Her hand still rests on her cheek so the other reaches for the hem of her shirt and curls her fingers into the fabric. Her head dips lower to make up for their difference in height and suddenly she's right there, so near she can see the tiny, almost invisible lines around her eyes.

“You're so pretty.” She slurs yet she means every single word. The henge isn't perfect but it doesn't need to be. She has never met anyone more beautiful than her and it had taken only five bottles of sake for her to acknowledge this truth which she always kept hidden inside her sleeve. Her breath stutters and fails her as she leans forward, brushes her nose against hers. The touch sends shivers down her spine, turns her insides hot and cold at the same time.

“Shishou...” Then suddenly, from one moment to another, her mouth rests on hers. Her lips are parted in a silent gasp as her senses are filled with this vision of a woman, her scent is everywhere and she tastes sweet, oh so sweet yet sharp in an indescribable mixture. A hand curls around her neck, draws her closer and she closes her eyes, fully surrendering to her. Red smears and colours her pink lips as they move against hers, consuming her with the silent strength the other is so famed for.

Still, she's... soft. Gentle.

She never wants this moment to end, wants to stay in this embrace until the end of her days, never wants to leave her orbit and become cold and lonely once more. She sighs and pushes against her, finally kisses back. Scrapes her teeth against her bottom lip. Digs her fingers into the sash around her waist. She is perfection, she is the be-all and end-all, she is _magnificence_.

  
“Happy birthday, Sakura.”

Just once, she'd said. But once is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this one other than "I wanted to write it so I did." More of a personal work, but someone else might like it so here it is.


End file.
